


Married to You

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nose Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Migo and Percy are both princes and they have an arranged marriage to keep the peace between their species. At first they’re not sure about it, but then when they finally meet for the first time they instantly fall in love with each other and can’t wait to be married.





	Married to You

Percy was cold. 

 

Cold and nervous.

 

He knew since a young age that since he was a prince he would have to do things for the good of his people, but this, this was insane. He was expected to marry a yeti.

 

Sure said yeti was another prince and sure it was to close the ages long gap between the species, but it was the day before the wedding and he was only just now going to the yeti village to meet them all.

 

Oh god, what if the bond couldn’t be fixed? What if this was just going to end in his death?

 

“Your majesty,” the voice of his best friend and lady in waiting, Brenda, snapped Percy out of his thoughts. “We’re here.”

 

************

 

Migo couldn’t stop pacing. 

 

History was being made tomorrow and he was going to be a part of it. He was going to be the first yeti to marry a human. 

 

He felt nauseous. 

 

There was a knock on his open door frame by his father. “Migo. They’re here.”

 

As Migo shaliky made his way to the great hall, the sick feeling in his stomach only grew worse. Oh god, what if the human hated him? What if he ended up hating the human? A thousand what ifs ran through his head, only making him more and more afraid.

 

Turning the final corner, Migo finally met his future husband-to-be.

 

And oh. 

 

Oh.

 

He was.......well, he was wonderful. 

 

The tiny human had red hair and stared up at him with blue eyes and Migo immediately felt his heart melt. 

 

He was wearing grey robes and a head circlet of gold with emerald and sapphire gems woven in. He took a nervous step forwards and gave Migo a shy little wave with one hand. 

 

The yeti’s insides turned to mush and he waved back at the human he now couldn’t wait to marry. 

 

*************

 

The yeti wasn’t scary at all. 

 

As soon as Percy had waved at the yeti he was supposed to marry the following morning, he saw the creatures expression change and adoration fill his eyes. 

 

And wow, those eyes.

 

They started out purple but then turned blue around the bottom. They were beautiful. And his fur looked so soft..........

 

In that moment Percy wanted nothing but to kiss the yeti, waiting to be married be damned. He motioned that he wanted to be closer, and the yeti offered his hand. 

 

As Percy climbed into the yetis open palm he discovered that his thoughts on its fur had been correct. It was so soft all he wanted to do was burry his face in it. 

 

The yeti lifted Percy up so they were face to face, and he couldn’t help it. He kissed the yeti right where it’s nose would be. 

 

The yeti made an adorable sound of surprise and nearly dropped Percy, which just made the redheaded prince laugh.

 

“What did you say his name was?,” he shouted down to Brenda.

 

“Migo!” she called back up.

 

Percy turned back to the yeti, Migo.

 

“Hi Migo,” he said softly. At the sound of its name, the yeti perked up.

 

“That’s right, Migo. I’m Percy.” He reached out and carressed the yetis cheek. “And I can’t wait to be married to you.”

 

***************

 

 _Percy._ _PercyPercyPercyPercyPercyPercy_.

 

Migo couldn’t get the name out of this head. It fit so well. It was the perfect name for the human and it sounded even better next to his own.

 

Percy and Migo. Migo and Percy.

 

It was the next day, the day of the wedding, and all Migo could do was think about how perfect his and his future mates names sounded together.  

 

He was snapped out of it when Meechee came to him, his wedding clothes in her arms. 

 

“Are you excited?” she asked him as she helped him put on the shimmering white cloak. “I can’t believe you’re marrying the human. I have to say, I’m a little bit jealous.”

 

“To be honest, Meechee, I can’t wait.” Migo told her. “I met him yesterday and he’s perfect. He’s just.......he’s  _ perfect _ , Meechee.”

 

“I’m so happy for you,” his friend said sincerely as she began draping his horns in the long strings of frozen ice that every yeti royalty wore when they got married. “There, I’m finished.”

 

She helped Migo to his feet and gave him a light push towards the door. “Go get him.”

 

And with a deep breath, Migo opened the doors to his wedding.

 

*************

 

Percy wanted the wedding to just be over with. He wanted things to stop taking so long and just be married already!

 

His yeti, Migo, looked wonderful. He was dressed in shimmering silver-white and his horns were draped in sparkling strings of ice that shone blue and purple in the light. 

 

Percy himself was dressed in a red wedding robe with silver accents and the circlet on his head was silver with white opals that shone with all the colors of the rainbow. 

 

Finally, finally, the vows were over, and Percy was ever so gently picked up in one of Migos giant hands for a kiss.

 

A kiss that was, to both parties, magical and amazing. 

 

A kiss that symbolised the beginning of something new, and a love that would never die. 


End file.
